Okita Chihiro
History Okita Chihiro was born into the Family order of the Guard 29 years ago in the midst of the Cherry Blossom Ceremony on Pharast 21 in the Minkai Empire. The name Chihiro was given to her with Chihiro in kanji meaning Thousand Blossoms due to her place of birth, meaning in a way Born Amidst a Thousand Blossoms. Quickly, they began training her at a young age in the way of the sword. In her childhood years while fighting with her bamboo sword, she became quickly aware of her superior style of showing little mercy and taking advantage of her resolve to strike first, strike hard, and only end her combat when her opponent completely surrendered to her. Chihiro was reprimanded multiple times and during the times that she was outcasted to reflect on her improper fighting techniques, Chihiro would focus her time in origami, creating works of art in forms that would represent the names of the ones that cast her away, eventually burning them in hopes that the bad luck would give them dismay. Chihiro eventually in her late teenage years left her dojo in search of someone to train her to obtain more control of her strengths and to hide her true intentions until her present and future targets believed in her false smile and good fortunes she gave with false promises. A mysterious man who never gave his name took her into his fold, promising her great power in exchange for her loyalties, which she quickly accepted. By doing so, she cursed out the name of the family god Shizuru, the Samurai god of honor and swordplay, for Inma, the Oni Daimyo of Lavish wealth, origami, and servitude. Under her new teachings of taking advantage of the weak powered and willed, Chihiro joined raiding parties to subjugate smaller families to bend their new to their new yet false leaders until she gained enough power for her ultimate goal: Destroy her former dojo and slay the Grandmaster that cast her out. Many conflicts of territorial struggles took hold as this unnamed family continued to ravage the land and convince the other families that they were just, since history is written by the victor. Her method of combat of course became the iaijutsu strike, a strike so fast and startling that hopefully the target would be unaware to the last moment of her betrayal. If combat lasted too long, she would resort to the path of the split wing, countering her opponents as well as she could until their mistakes became their last. Her dirty fighting goes to the point that she keeps her former family name just to instill first impressions and to sully the name. In her own way to separate her past with her present and future, Chihiro prepares for the moment she could leave messages on her target's corpses with only two words: Okita Chihiro, now meaning Born with a Thousand Grudges. Eventually her former family caught wind of this and sent a force to imprison her into the fold and to stop her new 'Father' but only succeeded in the second as she caught notice herself and fled. Her eyes quickly moved for a boat towards Abrogail, hearing of its history of Chelish heritage and believes that her goals might come to reality if loyalties are founded there. Making her way into the city, only time will tell how long her smile can last before the grin of war returns. Personality Chihiro is a very fair and compassionate woman, giving her all to help those achieve their hearts desire, even the desires that they believe they do not want. The desires of helping her reach her own goals. Her parties are grand, her training is strict, and her hand is steady. Likes * Those who strive for their goals no matter the social standings * Fine wines and silk * Duels to the death * Public Executions * Indentured Servitude * Fluffy animals * Origami * Fishing Dislikes * Those that bend their knee without a struggle * Beggars * Vegetarians * Flightless birds * Pineapples * Pride with no power behind it * Her former family Appearance Standing at a height of 5 foot 7 inches, her peach blond hair accents her usual garbs and fair skin. Almost always will she wear her hinted purple blue and red kimono, denoting her somewhat noble background and weakened fear of spilling blood on her clothing. A book of Haikus stays with her always as she uses her special inks to write tales of her live from day to day, seeing who could understand her true intentions. Aspirations Chihiro believes that her way is the correct path of the samurai, to show force when needed and mercy when the opportunity of greater fruit can grow. She wishes for the day that she can return to Minkai with army in tow to claim rulership of the land in the name of the truth power of the Okita family and Inma. Category:Characters